


Haunting Secrets

by HauntedSecrets (Bubberd)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubberd/pseuds/HauntedSecrets
Summary: Nightmares, arguments with friends, the sudden urge to head to New Mexico? Just another day for Kendra Andrews. Sequel to Recruitment.
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909228





	1. We Have A Job To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, just Kendra and anything else new.
> 
> Authors Note: Welcome back, redoing this story as a backstory to Kendra before she meets Steve Rogers and creating her friendship with Clint. Hope you all enjoy!

**We Have A Job To Do**

Kendra was exhausted, tired, injured and pretty much annoyed with everyone. It was a wash last night, nothing went to plan, which meant Barton ended up coming in and saving her ass after she gone through some kind of episode. She hadn't experienced that in a very long time. He own body feeling unlike her own, as if someone was controlling her. He had some harsh words as they climbed onto the jet before getting back to base this morning.

Scanning the keycard she walked into the gym and noticed she wasn't alone and suppressed a groan. Barton was currently occupying his own archery range. Bringing back another arrow, he let it fly. One after the other she watched as it pierced the targets directly in the bullseye.

"You let your guard down yesterday Andrews." Clint quipped, arrows flying, "I thought I taught you better than that."

Kenda picked up some tape from her bag and began wrapping her knuckles, "I know what your thinking, but I am fine. I had an off day. It won't happen again."

Clint rolled his shoulders back and set his bow on the table, "You were outnumbered, your powers unstable. You couldn't tell friend from foe."

She had no answer as he continued.

"The next time you go into the field without a correct state of mind I'll put you back in the labs, without hesitation. You understand me? I can't have you on my team if I can't trust you with your own mind, I can't risk that."

She gulped, "It won't happen again."

"Good. Now that we have that covered," He jumped off the platform and walked over to her, "I figured since I got you down here we could go a couple rounds."

Kendra took a sip of water, "I thought you would be on Rogers detail. Keeping tabs on the Caps surveillance, he hasn't woken up yet."

Barton laughed shaking his head, "I have enough to handle babysitting your ass."

Kendra narrowed her eyes, "Oh, ok Barton. You do want to fight." She motioned him to come towards her, "Let's go."

"Now don't get all butt hurt on me Ken," Barton walked over and grabbed her tape and began taping up his own knuckles. "We haven't even started yet."

Kendra got the hint and smiled, it was on. Taking her stance in front of him she raised her fist and it began. Barton was fast. She almost didn't see the side punch to her temple. Bringing up her arm she blocked his classic start. Ducking she kneed him in the stomach. He counted and grabbed her leg and flipped her over, hard. He sat on her back shaking his head, "What did I say about letting your guard down?" She struggled beneath him. "I mean if you want to accept defeat- "

She automatically rolled, kicking him off before getting herself up. "That's not going to happen. Not one of your rookies Barton. Not that easy."

Clint smiled and winked, "Good." He reached quickly behind his back and threw a knife. While it barely missed her, it did managed to hit the target directly behind them. Kendra looked between the two and frowned.

"Shit Clint" she cursed. "That could've hit me."

"Well it didn't. Now." He reached again, "Time for some fun."

He watched as she drove, flipped, threw herself down and at times blocked the daggers he was throwing. Kendra dodged everything he was giving her and it was starting to feel personal, "Damn it Clint. Stop it" She warned, her rage building.

He ignored her, "This is part of your training Kendra. It's not always going to be enemies out there." He walked over to the table and picked up his bow

Kendra wasn't having it, "Stop." He grabbed the arrows, "Clint I mean it, I am warning you."

"Sometimes you are going to fight friends Kendra." He pulled back his arm ready to fire.

She couldn't believe this. He was going to shoot her. It was about to get real serious in here. She didn't want this, she kept her emotions under control but felt it slipping. Her body illuminating a small glow around her persons.

Barton smirked, "Atta girl, lets dance." He pulled back the string, turning toward her.

"STOP!" She screamed, her body blasting an energy spear instantly destroying the arrow. Knocking Clint backwards onto his back. She fell forward gasping her breath. Clutching her stomach, Clint got to his feet, dropping the weapon and running over to help her.

"Shit, Ken. Hey I'm sorry." He reached to check her wound when pushed him away.

"What the hell was that Clint, some type of test. Of what? I could have killed you." She pushed herself up without his help and nursed her side. Her whole body felt drained.

Shaking his head he stepped forward, "I just wanted to get you working on control of these powers. On the field."

"We aren't on the field right now Clint," She spat out, "Jesus, what is the matter with you."

"I didn't mean to let it go that far. Kendra." Barton admitted, "However we have to play all fields here. Even fighting our own if we become compromised."

She scoffed, "So you wanted me to kill you. That's great."

Clint sighed, "No. You just don't get it. I wanted-" He paused just briefly, regret forming behind his eyes, "- No, I needed to see if you would fight back. Anything can happen here. Fury needs us on our top game right now with everything going on."

Catching his tone, Kendra walked over to the bench and began tossing her belongings into her gym bag, " You know what agent Barton. Word to the wise," she warned, "I don't need you putting me through Fury's dirty work. I told you all 3 years ago, I'm not some fucking lab experiment you can poke and prod at your disposal. Give Fury my regards, I'm taking a sick day."

Shoving past him and out of the gym she walked down the hallway and ripped off the tape from her wrist dropping it in a trashcan as she made her way out of the building.

.

..

...

The next morning Kendra woke up with a gasping cry. Clenching the sheets she took in her surroundings. He had come back again, the man, the one who haunted her dreams and tortured her with visions of death and rage.

Even though she had always had the nightmares, never had they been this frequent and so close to one another. She told no one, not even Clint what had been plaguing her mind. It did indeed risk her own safety and others. Even with professional help, there was no reason why they never left or why they stayed the same. She didn't know the man in her nightmares, she would have remembered.

With a shaky hand she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the glass of water. Gulping it down in one sip before kicking off the sheets; beside her on the table was a notebook, opened with fresh markings.

There were coordinates written down.

It wasn't uncommon. Her body wasn't hers during the nightmares, much like when she lost control of her powers. Though sometimes during sleep she would write down random phrases, words.

Noting to check them later she got out of bed and made her way over to her dresser. It may be 5 in the morning, but she knew there was no sleeping after her dreams. Reality was her only escape. She pulled a sweater over her body when her wrist com began to beep on nightstand. Walking over she picked it up and checked her message. _Briefing Room –Coulson_

How the hell did he always know she was already awake?

.

..

...

She held a cup of coffee in her left hand, the newest assignment portfolio in the other; she took a sip when she felt her portfolio being taken from her arm. Rolling her eyes she refused to look at him. "Barton I am not in a mood for your games, it's too early."

"Forgive me?" He said walking in front of her and blocking her way, "For yesterday? I was out of line when I should have trusted you" He asked before reaching over and stealing a sip of her coffee.

Pondering a moment she pinched her nose and sighed, "As long as you stop shooting arrows at me we should be fine."

Clint smirked, "No promises."

Laughing she went to move past him when his hand struck out quick. Turning her to face him, he reached out to grab her chin. His smirked turned into a frown quickly when he saw the shadows in her eyes, he gently turned McKenna's head to stare into her eyes, not ignoring the deep circles that surrounded them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered.

She waved him off, "It's nothing Clint. Just had a bad nights sleep." She could see the worry embedded on his face. "Hey." She reached out and touched his arm, "I'm alright. Trust me."

Behind Clint, a voice cleared their throat. "Agent Barton. Andrews." Their boss stated unamused, "Nice to see you guys awake. Mind joining me in the briefing room, we do have a job to do."

Kendra walked around Clint, stopping into front of the older agent. "Good morning Phil." She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking passed him into the briefing room, Clint following closely behind her.

Looking over all the files on the table, Kendra found herself intrigued on the magical hammer that seemed to have fallen out of the sky. Agent Coulson going over something about wormholes and breaks in the atmospheres.

"As you can see here," Coulson pointed to the picture, "There have been some unexplained occurrences. It appears that a wormhole has formed in New Mexico."

Kendra's ears perked up and she pulled the file closer. The coordinates were the same in her notebook. "I know this place." She whispered.

Coulson stopped speaking. "Care to share with the class Agent Andrews."

Kendra shrugged, "I know this place, or, at least I think I have been there. When we get there I'd like permission to take a team and investigate on my own-"

"Actually," Coulson interrupted, "Agent Andrews- you will be staying in New York. There is come work to be done at Starks Lab, I need someone to configure the data we will be compiling once we get it from the home base."

Kendra looked up with a sharp on focusing on Coulson, "Seriously? Starks? Configure data? What are you saying? Are you benching me?"

Coulson held up his hand, "Commander Fury and I agreed, after your last assignment-"

She shook her head in disagreement, "Look, I know I haven't been myself recently but that doesn't mean I am a risk-"

Coulson stopped her, "Tony specifically requested you to be the one handling the information. He wants no one else."

She narrowed her eyes, "Bullshit. Don't use him like this. I know Stark isn't even remotely interested in helping out with whatever the hell we have going on."

Coulson shrugged, "Starks business with SHIELD is his own. But he is still one of the most brilliant minds out there. If he request the aid of one of our agents, he has our full support."

She slammed the file shut, "You need me in New Mexico, Coulson. What are you keeping from me?"

Coulson refused to answer and opened the door to the briefing room, "Agent Andrews you have a car waiting outside to take you to Stark's headquarters. I suggest you take the ride, and Agent Barton?" Clint looked at Coulson who gave him a short look, "Please meet me on the helipad in 5 minutes." Coulson grabbed his things and left the room.

McKenna stood up and shook her head, "This is bullshit." She said slamming her fist on the table, "Coulson knows that I need to be there with you guys. Why would he decided suddenly to pull me. Unless?" She narrowed her eyes at Clint.

"Barton," She warmed. Clint stood up and tucked his file under his arm.

"Look, you have been under a lot of stress lately and frankly a risk that needs to take some time."

"You can take your own goddamn time, so much for trust. Have fun in New Mexico." She grabbed her belongings and walked out of the briefing room, slamming the door shut behind her.


	2. We'll Talk About This Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, just Kendra and anything else new.
> 
> Authors Note: Chapter 2

**We'll Talk About This Later**

Kendra fiddled with her phone and rested against her seat in the luxurious town car Tony had sent for her. They were up to something. SHIELD. Fury. Coulson. She had a gut feeling and if she had learned anything over the years, she normally was right.

With a nervous twitch she lowered the screen divider to talk to a man she knew all too well.

"Happy, how long till we reach Stark Towers?" She questioned, fumbling through contacts on her phone.

"Little over an 2 hours, Tony's excited to have you back at the lab, just like old times yeah?" He responded.

"I'm sure he is," She knew Coulson was buying time. If she could only figure out what was going on. Settling on the man himself she called Tony for answers. "Happy, I'm just gonna make a call real quick."

The receiving end picked up immediately, "Look I don't know why you got downgraded from the easiest job in the history of government agencies, frankly, I'm impressed. Chip off the old block it seems."

Kendra let out a frustrated sigh, "Look, I don't know why SHIELD decided I wasn't fit for duty but I need to borrow your jet." She whined. "Coulson is keeping me from something. He doesn't want me in New Mexico and I want to know why."

"Ok first." Tony hissed, "Stop whining. It's annoying. I will hang up on you, and second," he paused, "SHIELD called me and said it would be in my best interest to take you on for some time. Something about getting your mind back on track."

"Tony I'm fine. More than fine. I just need to get to New Mexico."

"Well, you wouldn't lie to me after all this time," Tony cleared his throat, "I kind of blocked all the traffic into the city. Funny how fickle street lights can be. Although there happens to be hardly any on the way to LaGuardia."

Kendra smiled, "Stark. If there was anyone else-"

"Just, don't get into too much trouble alright, promise me Kenny?" He told her firmly.

"Always." Kendra said crossing her fingers.

She pressed end and looked out the window before addressing her driver, "Hey Happy. Change of plans. We are going to LaGuardia."

Happy turned slightly, "But the SHIELD said-"

"Is that going to be an issue? I can call Tony back" Kendra warned, "I just get him back-"

Happy sat up straight and began to steer the car through the jam, "No Agent Andrews. No problem."

Kendra smiled and rested back in her seat and closed her eyes. Letting the movement of the car lull her to sleep.

.

..

...

Kendra was an hour from her destination, upon arrival she rented a car and plugged in her coordinates. She felt as if she had been driving for hours, the long stretch of desert not helping her mood. Her dashboard began blinking and she pressed accept on her incoming phone call.

"I thought Coulson told you to stay put," Clint stated through the speakers.

"Next time I piss you off, don't get Tony involved ok?" Kendra tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "And I thought that you were suppose to have my back."

Clint sighed, "Look I was just trying to help-"

McKenna rolled her eyes, "Save it Clint," She interrupted, "Coulson knew I would make my way out here. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Coulson knows you like to shoot first, ask questions later." Clint admitted.

Kendra was quiet for a second before speaking, "Some people would call that being prepared."

Clint chuckled, "Fair enough. Though you haven't gotten a grip on your powers either-"

"Oh come on." Kendra warned, "Aside from earlier this week, it had been over a year since incident. Besides, it makes sense for me to be here Clint. You need to understand-"

Clint wasn't hearing it, "What makes sense is you getting back on that fucking private plane you managed to acquire from your surrogate father and listening to your commanding officer.

"And if I don't?" Kendra pressed.

She could practically feel his annoyance radiating off his body through her car.

"If you don't." Clint warned, "Coulson is going to have your ass, and probably mine."

Kendra laughed, "Well. We will just have to see won't we?"

Kendra pressed end before Clint could get another word in. There was no way anyone was going to stop her from reaching the base. She would deal with Coulson when she arrived, honestly what is the worst that could happen? It's the middle of the fucking desert. Didn't seem very dangerous to her.'

She made herself scarce upon arrival to the compound. Clint had warned her to back off but she wasn't buying it. She was going to figure out what they were hiding here and why she was so drawn to it. Sneaking through security was easy, walking through the compound she paused and took cover. A very muscular man had just knocked out one of their agents before ripping open the fence around whatever was being protected.

As a SHIELD Agent it was her duty to protect. So if there was a potentially dangerous man on the loose and she was not going to let him escape.

Kendra walked over to the unconscious agent on the floor picked up his earpiece; she placed it in her ear and voiced into the crowd. "I've got a 20 on your subject, Coulson and he seems to want whatever you have locked up in this tarp prison."

"Agent Andrews?" Coulson stated not surprised. "Make a wrong turn off the turnpike?"

"You know me." She chuckled, "Once I put my mind to something I can't stop myself."

Coulson let out a frustrated grunt and walked into his control room, " I need eyes up high, with a gun. Also, Andrews-"

"Yeah boss?" Kendra asked.

"Be careful." Coulson stated.

Kendra smiled. She saw Clint Running through the compound before hopping into a nest. She felt safer knowing Clint was getting into position. Thunder began booming through the sky. Kendra felt a sense of familiarity as the rain began to fall.

"We'll talk about this later Kendra." Clint's voice stopped her mid step. When the lightning clashed something changed in her. She began to walk towards the sounds of fighting.

"Barton. Talk to me." Coulson said as the mysterious man made his way through their compound.

"Want me to slow him down, sir." Clint pulled back his bow, "Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"

Coulson pondered, "I'll let you know."

Kendra walked through the entrance to see the very tall man covered in mud and rain. She looked to the sky and saw Clint, ready to fire. She made her presence known to the man in front of her.

"I'd like to see some clearance." She crossed her arms in front of her, blocking his way. He stood up straight. Clearly he could squish her if he wanted to. Still, she kept her ground.

"Careful Andrews." Clint whispered.

The man pointed to the room behind her. "It would be unwise to come between me and my belongings."

"I don't think so." Kendra laughed, "We have this thing called finders keepers, and you are a little late to the party." She pointed out.

"You dare-" He bellowed.

Pulling her weapon from her holster she aimed it at the mans chest. Heavy rain began to fall. She looked to the sky and smirked.

"Dare." She looked back to him, "By all means. Do your worst."

"We have no quarrel, return what is mine." He requested sternly.

She shook her head, "Yeah. That is not going to happen."

"You listen!" He roared with a furious rage.

Kendra narrowed her eyes and fired one shot. Hitting the ground beside his feet. "I've just about had it with men telling me what to do."

The man before her looked furious. He wanted to rip her apart.

"You know what. I'm tired of this bullshit. You need some manners," She quipped, putting her weapon back into her holster. He watched her silently, saying nothing as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, beginning to harness her energy.

Clint watched from the nest and cursed, "Shit."

"This could get ugly Barton, be ready." Coulson ordered.

Clint nodded, "Understood Sir"

Down below, Kendra began to feel the power surface. Her opponent grew impatient with each growing second passing, "You human," he spat. "Thinking you can stop me." He mused.

Kendra just chuckled, "So funny you should say that." She opened her eyes, an electric gaze staring back. "I don't feel very human."

The man took a step back but she was faster. Shooting her hand forward, she released an electric pulse hurling towards him. He managed to dodge the blow.

"With your strength I expected better." She egged him on, "What are you waiting for" She screamed, lightning surrounding them, "Fight me."

The demeanor of the man in front of her changed drastically as he stared at the woman in front of him. She should not have this power. There was one person in all the realms with the ability to.

"Those powers," He whispered, "You are of Asgardian, only the bloodline-"

Raising her arms she took power from the lightning above and created a shield around her body. She had lost control.

"Barton, you clear?" Coulson asked over the radio.

"I'm locked. On both." He responded switching to his newly made arrows that could take out his partner below. Coulson knew if Clint could handle this.

"Fight me, Cousin. Do your worst." Kendra teased, her voice not sounding as her own.

"I will not fight you! Tell me who you are, who controls you!" Thor proclaimed.

Furious, she ran towards him. Taking the energy around her she clenched her fist and sent a blast of energy straight to his chest. He stepped back as it did nothing.

"No!" She screamed and went to attack again. The man still said nothing.

He began to absorb the power as he walked towards her with long strides, stance menacing. Shooting his hand forward he grabbed her hand to stop her blows and placed his other hand on her throat, lifting her into the air. She struggled under his hold.

Clint narrowed his eyes, switching to piercing rounds, about to release them at the man holding Kendra.

"Do it cousin." Kendra gulped, "Kill me. Finish the job. It's what you are good at."

"Enough!" The man yelled disgusted as he slammed her to the ground; breaking the trance. Wiping off his face and he walked away from Kendra, who lay there unconscious.

"Better call it, Coulson." Clint announced impressed, "Cause I'm starting to root for this guy."

Coulson watched Thor walk forward, "Don't let Andrews hear that."

Clint couldn't help but smile.

The man barged through the tarp and walked into ground zero. He stood by the hammer that was imbedded in earth. Clint pulled back the bow again.

"Last chance sir-" Clint warned.

Coulson stopped him. "Wait. I want to see this."

They saw nothing. The man couldn't life the hammer. When he was told to stand down Clint put away the weapon. As he was lowered to the ground he jumped out of the cage and met with the medical officers retrieving Kendra. He was hoping for some answers when she woke up.


End file.
